


On The Way

by DamsInDistress



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Driver's Dinner, Humour, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 10:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6653362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamsInDistress/pseuds/DamsInDistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The guys on the way to the driver's dinner during the Chinese Grand Prix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On The Way

Lewis was at the wheel, trying to navigate his way to the restaurant he picked for the driver's dinner, Nico was beside him looking out the window. From the back, Lewis could hear someone typing on their phone and the sound of someone adjusting in their seat. "Nico." Lewis says to get the German's attention. "Yeah?" Nico says as he turns his attention to Lewis. "Why did we get stuck with the kids again?" Lewis asks as he looks on the mirror to see Pascal typing on his phone and Esteban looking out the window. "Toto asked us to look after them." Nico answers. "We can hear you, you know." Pascal says from the back, looking at the older pair from the reflection in the mirror before turning his attention back to his phone. "I can't believe we've been reduced to babysitting duties." Lewis huffs out. "Are we there yet?" Esteban asks as he looks at Nico's reflection on the mirror. "Soon, if Lewis drives faster." Nico says as he glares at the Britt. "Who are you even texting?" Esteban asks Pascal as he reaches for his phone. "Give it back!" Pascal shrieks as he tries to grab his phone back but Esteban has longer arms. "Ooh, you got a new message from Jolyon." Esteban says as he starts reading out the message. The two start yelling at each other in French and Nico sighs before he turns to Lewis. "I swear if you don't get us there in the next five minutes I will find a way to strip you of your championships and give them to Seb." Nico says through gritted teeth as the two younger men continue to argue. Lewis gulps and drives faster. 

Dan was starting to think that this was a bad idea but he'd be in big trouble if he left the other three to their own devices and gotten lost somewhere in China. "Dany, you're suppose to be looking up directions." Dan says as he looks over to the Russian by his side who was giggling ay his phone. "I am. Kevin just sent me a funny photo." Dany as he shows his phone around earning giggles from Max and Carlos but a sigh from Dan. "Directions Daniil. That would be great right now." Dan says as he makes another turn. "Can't we just asks around?" Max pipes in from where he was cuddled next to Carlos. "Unless you know Chinese, that would be great." Dan says sarcastically. "Why are you even this grumpy?" Carlos asks as he continues to play with Max's hair. "I'm hungry." Dan says as he tries to scan if any sign was in English. He hears the sound of wrapper crinkling and looks in the mirror to see Carlos and Max sharing a pack of gummy bears. "Oi! Are you two even allowed to eat those?" Dan asks as they pass bag to Dany. "Well we're hungry too. And if we share them then we won't spoil ourselves from dinner." Max says as he pops another gummy bear in his mouth. Dan smiles and takes a tiny bear from the offered bag. Kid's got a point. 

"Why am I stuck with you guys?" Valtteri asks as he looks at Felipe beside him to Fernando sat up front with Jenson driving. "You'd rather go on your own? You'd get lost!" Felipe says with a chuckle from beside him. "I won't get lost." Valtteri huffs. "Come on mate, we've been going here for years. We oldies are still useful for some things." Jenson tries to joke. "Trust me, you'll get lost. I still do but now I have my own personal chauffeur so I know I'll be fine." Fernando says as he winks at Jenson. "Of course. Work hard for a championship only to become Fernando Alonso's personal chauffeur. Living the dream." Jenson says as he stops at a red light. The rest of the trip was quiet apart from Fernando and Felipe chatting in Italian every now and then. "Oh." Jenson suddenly says which causes the other three to look at the Britt. "What is it?" Valtteri asks before Jenson lets out a shaky laugh. "It seems that I have made a mistake gents. We're on the wrong side of town." Jenson says as he hears the other three groan. 

Nico was looking at the directions everyone now and then whenever they hit a red light. He double checked the directions when he got them from Lewis just in case it wasn't the right one or if there were any shortcuts. The radio was on and playing some One Direction song. Nico had no problem with the song but it was the loud, off key singing from the back of the car that was getting on his nerves. "Leibling." Nico says and Sergio turns to face him. "Why are we stuck with these dorks?" Nico asks as Seb tries to hit the high notes of the song and Esteban does the backup vocals. "I can't just leave Este." Sergio says with a shrug, trust him to be the older brother figure to Esteban. "And Seb?" Nico asks as he looks at his boyfriend with raised eyebrows. "Este doesn't want to leave him." Sergio says as if that makes sense. "I'm turning off the radio." Nico says before he does just that. "Hey! We were singing!" Seb exclaims. "Singing? More like screeching. If I can't hear anything on the radio this weekend I'm blaming you." Nico says as Seb pouts. Suddenly, the sound of some game filters through the air and Nico scrunches his nose at how it's starting to irritate him. "What's that noise?" He asks. "Candy crush." Esteban says from where he was playing on his phone. Nico grumbles about the noise and the traffic before he feels a warm hand on his knee. "You can have three slices of pizza tonight." Sergio says with a smile, hoping it will calm Nico down. 

"I'm glad we didn't have to share with anyone." Marcus says as he pulls up to the restaurant Lewis picked. "Yeah. I wonder if they're still all alive or maybe they're on the other side of town." Felipe says with a chuckle. "Hope not. But are we really the first here?" Marcus says as he scans the almost empty parking space. "Looks like it. Should we call any of them, ask where they are?" Felipe asks with his phone in hand. Marcus shakes his head no. "Let them be. They'll get here when they do." Marcus says as Felipe puts his phone back in his pocket. "What do we do until then?" The Brazilian asks before a smile spread on the Swede's face. "Remember the last time we were crammed at the back of a car?" Marcus asks teasingly. "Yeah." Felipe says, noticing the cheeky glint on his teammates eyes. "No camera this time. Wanna make out?" Marcus says with a cheeky grin as Felipe chuckles. Sometimes being extra early has its perks.


End file.
